No me hagas enojar
by DannieRamone
Summary: Warning: Slash Clint hace molestar a Bruce, e intenta remediarlo. Mal summary... Re-Editado D: Espero les guste:


Bieen, mi tercer Fanficcc, yay D: gracias por sus comentarios, hehe, mi primer de Durarara! fue un poco... extraño, no sabía de ese ánime hasta que una amiga me convenció de hacer un fic de ellos, así que por eso salieron Out of Character... Me disculpo u-u Pero bueno traía ganas de hacer uno de Clint x Bruce :D y aquí está, me inspiré porque en Tumblr (amén) ví un gif de un capítulo de esa serie que sale en Disney XD (bueno acá en mi páis México ahí lo pasan) dónde Hawkeye le dice a Bruce algo de que el no era parte de el equipo, Hulk sí:p era cómo decír que su arco también era parte de, y se me hiso muy agresivo xD hehe, ya sin más los dejo con esto:3

OH ESPEREN! heheh. el lugar es Stark Tower ! e imaginariamente basándonse en que los Avengers se mudaran ahí, con un Tony haciendole puchero a Peppy :3

* * *

El arquero se encontraba sentado en el sillón de el Laboratorio que compartían Anthony y Bruce. Esperando a que el científico que terminara esos estudios sobre su nueva flecha.

"¿Cuánto falta?" preguntó un poco desesperado y de brazos cruzados.

"No mucho, por favor, Clint ten paciencia, esto aunque parezca no es fácil" Dijo un concentrado Bruce utilizando guantes para poder maniobrar sin temor el líquido que vertía en un pequeño tubo. "faltaría hacer un par de pruebas, es todo".

"Podría hacerlo más rápido. Avíseme cuando esté listo, iré con los Vengadores" se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a salir de ese lugar.

"Cómo sabrás yo también soy parte de el Equipo" secó su frente con un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo derecho. Tomó un lápiz y hojas, para hacer algunos apuntes sobre las reacciones que ese líquido tenía dentro del tubo de vidrio.  
_Perfectamente encapsulado sin ninguna falla._

"Decir que es parte del Equipo es cómo decir que mi arco también lo es. Por lo tanto, Hulk es Vengador. En este momento usted sólo es el Dr. Banner." Pronunció un tanto molesto, Bruce suspiró resignado, ese pequeño arquero le volvía loco con sus comentarios arrogantes, ya tenía suficiente con Tony jodiéndolo para que se volviera 'El Otro Tipo'.

"Esto sólo lo hago por petición de Fury" pronunció después de que el rubio saliera con su arco en mano.

Unas cuantas horas después un Bruce aliviado salía de el laboratorio volteando a ambos lados del pasillo buscando a Clinton, pero todo se veía muy tranquilo. Caminando por algunos pasillos para llegar a la sala que compartía con los demás, entró y encontró al rubio sentado en un sillón durmiendo, se veía mejor así que parloteando cosas ególatras. Pensando un momento en sí sería buena idea despertarlo y llevarse una reprimenda sobre su atrevimiento, o dejarle dormir y dejar que luzca despreocupado.

Optó por la primera. No quería encontrarse en la mañana y que Tony le molestase ahora por preferir ver al Agente Barton dormido .

"Uh, Clint… despierta" el de lentes tocó con un poco (o mucho) miedo el hombro de el arquero. Ya que no reaccionaba, lo intentó de nuevo pero sacudiéndolo levemente. Hasta que lo que escuchó lo paralizó.

"_Bruce, uhm… d-dónde estás…" _ahora no sabía que hacer, lo que salió de su boca fue extraño y más porque eran gemidos, su curiosidad lo carcomía y cedió a seguir escuchando que más diría el de ojos azules.

"_dónde está mi nueva flecha? " _Sí Bruce tenía su corazón latiendo a mi por hora y las mejillas teñidas con un tono carmesí, eran por puro coraje, ahora hasta soñaba con él para molestarlo en sus sueños. Con el enojo a flor de piel el científico golpeó con fuerza el brazo del arquero, la reacción de éste fue levantarse exaltado por el gesto agresivo del de cabellos oscuros. "¿Pero qué carajo le pasa!" preguntó molesto. El de lentes con el ceño fruncido no dijo nada, y le extendió la nueva flecha para el arquero. Éste la tomó, y sin más el Dr. Banner salió de ahí molesto, dejando a un confundido Agente Barton.

Anochecía y la hora de la cena llegó, pero Bruce no tenía ganas por culpa del rubio, perdió el apetito y disculpándose con Natasha por no poder probar su platillo de camarones, se retiró de ahí bajo la mirada curiosa de Clint. ¿Ocurrió algo mientras dormía?, se preguntó que pudo haber ocurrido cómo para que se enfadara así. Los demás comenzaron a comer, y durante la cena Tony intentó sacar un tema de conversación interesante;

"¿Porqué no llegó Brussie?" no sería el mejor tema pero el morbo le ganó.

"Me dijo que no tenía apetito" respondió la peliroja encogiendose de hombros y llevando un enorme camarón cubierto con mantequilla a sus labios cubiertos con lápiz labial rojo pasión (N.A: me da risa ese nombre:3 pasión...hihi)

El moreno millonario miró a Clinton "Légolas, ¿seguro que no tienes nada que ver?, cuando salías de nuestro laboratorio escuche una ligera discusión" señaló al de ojos azules con su tenedor "no soy el único capaz de ponerlo hasta el tope..." llevó su tenedor a un camarón para después sólo comerse la punta.

"Porqué le habría de decir algo..." respondió serio intentando no recordar el rostro de Bruce molesto. Aceleró sus masticadas así terminándose el último camarón, recogió su plato, utencilios y vaso. "Gracias, Nat" pronunció para después retirarse de el comedor, dejar lo que traía en la cocina, seguido de ir en busca de el Doctor.

Intentó regresando al laboratorio pero no había nadie, hasta que llegó al piso más alto, dónde por primera (y última ves, pedía Tony) habían luchado contra Loki. En efecto, ahí estába, recargado en la barandilla de cristal con vista a toda Nueva York de noche, tan luminosa y poco silenciosa, pero a esas alturas (literalmente) no se escuchaba algún ruido molesto. Al contrario, era más tranquilo que adentro con Thor gritandole al televisor mientra veía programas de Animal Planet y Steve pidiendole que mejor cambiase de canal.

Por primera ves en su vida, Clint se sentía nervioso, lo entrenaron para casi cualquier situación, menos para una dónde nisiquiera sabes porque hiciste molestar a alguien. Con paso temeroso pero aún así sigiloso comenzó a acercarse hacia Bruce, hasta llegar a su lado izquierdo, no muy serca pero Bruce logró sentir su presencia y volteó su rostro hacía el lado contrario. "Dr. Banner..." pronunció intentando sonar firme, pero su tono era más como súplica, mirando el perfil de Bruce esperando que éste lo volteara a ver, pero no funcionó.

"¿Probaste ya tu flecha?" preguntó directamente, aún sin dirigirle la mirada, el viento golpeaba lijeramente su rostro moviendole algunos mechones.

"Uh... Aún no, talvés espere para mañana..." Se recargó también en el barandal. "Me gustaría saber ¿hice algo mientras dormía?" esperaba escuchar algo cómo que lo pateó y esas cosas.

"Nada interesante, sólo tú soñando con migo insistiendome sobre tu flecha." Dijo tranquilamente. Clint se sorprendió, tenía la sensación de haber pensado en Bruce, pero no recordaba que fue por su sueño. Meditó sobre eso un momento, un largo y silencioso momento, antes de que la situación se volviera incómoda.

"Perdón" salió de la boca del rubio. Bruce que tenía la cabeza agachada viendo los muchos carros que pasaban por esa calle levantó la vista, no esperaba que el arquero le dijera eso, por más que se conocieran talvés no terminaría de conocerlo lo suficiente.

"No... perdoname tú a mí, ese golpe que te dí debió doler" y después de tanto tiempo luego del incidente, Bruce miró a los ojos a Clint, núnca había notado que tan azules se podían ver con el reflejo de las luces nocturnas.

"Bruce, me refieron, perdón por haberte molestado por eso de la flecha, creo que estába algo ansioso" admitió un poco apenado, mientras se miraban. El de lentes se separó del barandal con intensión de retirarse.

"Eh, bueno no hay problema... Me tardé más de lo debido, heh, bueno sí me per..." intentaba excusarse mientras se alejaba lentamente. Pero una mano agarrandole el brazo lo detuvo, haciendo que quedara frente a frente con el rubio.

"No te vallas" dijo un apenado Clint, aún sin soltarle el brazo a Bruce, su respiración era un poco agitada y nerviosa, comenzó a sentir un calor en sus mejillas y pecho, sintió la necesidad de acercarse al de cabellos oscuros, y eso hizo... Lentamente comezó a acortar el espacio entre ellos, así hasta sentir la respirasión de Bruce que era un poco caliente y entrecortada. Cerró un poco los ojos, uniendo sus labios con los de el Dr. Banner, que al principio no reaccionó.

El rubio un poco desepcionado intentó separarse de Bruce pero éste se lo impidió, colocándo su mano detras de su cabeza, pasando sus dedos por las ebras cortas y rubias del arquero para profundisar el beso. Al principio un poco torpes, Bruce por su poca(nada)de experiencia y Clint porque en su vida había besado a algún hombre (puede que en un viaje a esos paises dónde los hombres se dan besos de saludo o despedida en el cachete, pero jamás en la boca). Un beso tierno, la situación lo ameritaba (N.A: ps tampoco podían comerse a besos r.r ) Se separaron por la falta de aire, el científico le gustaba el oxígeno pero en estos momentos lo maldecía. Se miraron por unos momentos, Clint le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a Bruce y éste le correspondió. Así estubieron lo suficiente.

De el otro lado de esa pared de cristales que dividía por así decir el balcón de la Torre Stark, se encontraba el moreno y un rubio más alto que él.

"¿Planeas interrumpirlos?" preguntó un enternecido Capitán Rogers picándo la costilla de Tony.

"Nah, después de todo no están haciendo 'cochinadas' dentro" dijo tranquilo, volteando hacía Steve y poniendo su mirada seductora se le colgó en el cuello y le susurró en el oído: "nadie nos podría interrumpir en mi habitación" lamiendo la oreja del rubio de mucha musculatura y éste se sonrojó un poco, cargando al moreno hacía su habitación.

* * *

UFF! espero les agrade.. no se le agradece sólo a los Reviews sí, hacen crecer la confiansa de el escritor... si no, también a esas personas que aunque no dejaron Review se tomaron la molestía o ps el tiempo de leerlo:DD Aun así, si llegaron hasta aquí Muchas,Muchas,Gracias! enserio :3

Okay, aclarando algo rapidín: Al principio Clint le habla de '_usted' _a Bruce, y después no.. ps nosé! se sintió más cómodo :b sí les gustaría la secuela de esto pero con Tony y Stevie, háganmelo saber:3

Qué tengan una bonita mañana... Tarde... Noche... aquí son las 2 de la mañana :D y dentro de 4 horas debo estar despierta para despedirme de mi mami que va de viaje:( hehe, bueno. Besos, abrazos, saludo de puño, choque de palma.

Atte: Daniela:)


End file.
